A Night To Remember
by Jannsboy
Summary: Jan gives Shawn a surprise for his birthday, but SHE gets the surprise of her life! A PhanShelle fic which takes place in a universe where Shawn never escaped from the cage and Philip and Belle NEVER slept together.


Shawn woke up, bright and early. By now, he had gotten used to not immediately getting out of bed and eating breakfast, he had almost even gotten used to the chains that were holding him. Even though he had gotten used to all of this, he still hadn't gotten used to not seeing Belle everyday. He missed her, Belle Black. He would never love Jan Spears. No matter how long she kept him chained up, he would never give in. The woman he loved was Belle, and it was time for Jan to accept that.

Shawn looked up to see the knob on the door turn, and in stepped Jan Spears. For once, she was dressed normal—wearing a red shirt and jeans. He really had no idea what had happened. There was a time when they were pretty tight. She was his friend; she was even Belle's friend. She was all of their friends, but now…now what was she? It seemed like just yesterday he saw her pulling pranks on Chloe Lane in high school, now she had him chained up as her love slave? All of this was still hard to believe, even though he had been there so long.

"Good morning," Jan said as she walked towards Shawn's cage. Shawn remained silent. Did she know what today was? Evidently she did, because after she stared at him for a moment, she smiled. "I have a big treat for you today," She told him, "I think that you'll love it!"

"The only thing that you could possibly do for me," Shawn spoke up, "Is to let me see Belle." Jan remained silent for a moment before saying, "Well, let's just say I have a huge surprise for you." Shawn rolled his eyes, hoping that this wasn't another one of her surprises that she had done in the past.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast, honey," Jan winked at him and hurried off into the kitchen. Shawn wondered what the surprise could be. It surely couldn't be something to look forward to, Shawn thought. Maybe it would be Jan jumping out of a giant cake in a tight bathing suit, yes…sir that was Jan Spears for you! If this had happened in high school, before he and Belle went out, maybe he would have found it attractive for Jan to be in a nurse's suit for him…but not now.

Shawn sighed at the thought of Belle Black, the woman who he loved. Somehow he had convinced himself that she would wait for him forever, but Philip Kiriakis proved otherwise. Shawn couldn't let Philip move in on Belle, he just couldn't. A moment later, Jan walked back in, carrying a tray with eggs and bacon on it. She walked into the cage, sat down beside Shawn, and began feeding him, bite by bite. At first Shawn had hated this, and still did, but it was the only way he could eat. After his many escape attempts, Jan had decided to take extra caution. Finally, Jan finished feeding Shawn and walked over to the door.

"Only a few hours until your birthday celebration," Jan grinned, "And you won't believe what the surprise is!"

Jan left Shawn alone for several hours after she left. Even though he tried not to, Shawn actually wondered about what the surprise could be. Around the afternoon time, Shawn's birthday celebration started. Jan came barging in the room, wearing a white dress so short that you could see her thigh. On the chest part of the shirt, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAWN was printed in red letters. She was carrying a white cake with blue, red, and green icing that said happy birthday, Shawn on it.

"Happy Birthday, lover," Jan smiled.

"_This_ is my surprise?!" Shawn exclaimed, thinking that this wasn't that far from what she does on a daily basis.

"No," Jan said, "Well, it's part of it…but not the big part that I know you'll love."

"And how do you know that I'll love it?" Shawn demanded.

"Because I know you," Jan replied, "I know you Shawn Brady, and I know that this will make you very happy!" With that, Jan opened her cage and walked in beside Shawn.

"Okay, you're not going to do something disgusting with that, like put it on me and lick it off," Shawn said, "Are you?"

"No," Jan assured him, "Unless you want me too."

"I'll pass." Jan grinned at him and said, "Now, this is another part of your treat." She took his hands out of the cuffs, but quickly took out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Don't even try to pull anything," Jan warned, "I have planned this night since before I built this love-nest." She set the plate of cake on Shawn's bare chest as he ate it with the fork that she provided him with. After he was done, Jan took the plate. "Alright," she said, "I have your surprise scheduled for two hours from now at 6:00…I can't wait for you to see it!"

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because once you see what I am doing for you," Jan told him, "You'll see that I really do love you!" Jan then calmed down and said, "Here is a little birthday present for you." She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a framed photo of Belle, then gave it to Shawn. Jan smiled and walked out.

Shawn decided to take a little nap. He wasn't hungry for cake. He was hungry for his life back! It was such a powerful hunger to see his friends and family again…and most of all, Belle Black. He knew that if he didn't get out soon, then Belle would move on with someone. Jan had shown him footage from the opening night of Alice's Bar, when Belle and Philip Kiriakis were dancing wildly and having a good time. He couldn't let a relationship between the two. Shawn knew that in high school, before he and Belle were together, there had been some chemistry between Philip and her. At one of the first school dances, Belle was Philip's date. Thankfully, it didn't last long and Shawn was able to get with her. But now what? Jan had him locked up in a cage…no one knew where he was, they probably thought that he was dead! As soon as he got comfortable, he started to close his eyes, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. I wonder who that could be, Shawn thought. He didn't hear voices, only footsteps. Jan soon walked into his room, smiling.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked, "Who's at the door?"

"It's time for your surprise, lover," Jan grinned and stepped to the side, allowing the visitor to walk in. Shawn's eyes widened at the sight of Belle Black!

"Oh my God," Shawn's mouth dropped open, "BELLE?!" Could it really be her? Was Belle really standing there beside Jan?!

"Shawn," Belle covered her mouth to keep from crying."

"Jan," Shawn said, "What is this?"

"Don't get too excited," Jan sighed, "I have a shot that will make all of Belle's memories from this night disappear. You two have the rest of your birthday to be together…no interruptions." With that, Jan walked over to Shawn's cage and unlocked it, letting Belle in. Jan smiled, shut the cage, and left. After Jan was gone, Belle immediately kissed Shawn with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Shawn," Belle said, "All that time I thought you didn't love me anymore…when I thought that you were not coming back because of ME…You were here!"

"Belle, I do love you," Shawn told her, "I always will."

Jan walked into the living room. She wondered if what she had done had been a good idea. She knew that Belle made Shawn happy, and that was what she wanted…but was this really the best choice. Then, she realized Philip Kiriakis was sitting on her couch.

"Hi, Jan," Philip said.

"Philip Kiriakis!" Jan smiled, "I haven't seen you since…well…you know…"

"Yeah," Philip nodded, "Since you decided to go into a professional career of lying."

"Philip, you don't understand," Jan said, "I didn't lie. Belle DID push me down the stairs!"

"Whatever, Jan," Philip sighed, "It's over now." Jan took a seat next to him.

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Philip said, "Well, my dad was murdered." _Oh God_, Jan thought.

"Aw, that's horrible!"

"Yeah, but we're doing pretty well…I'm almost certain that it was Nicole Walker who killed him."

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised!"

"So, how have YOU been?" Philip asked, "Have you been holding Shawn in a cage this whole summer??"

"Yeah," Jan admitted, "I'm sorry and I know it's against the law…but Belle is not what he deserves…I'm not saying that I'm miss perfect for Shawn, but I love him with all of my heart! More than that slut, Belle, ever will!"

"Jan, she's my friend."

"And she used to be mine," Jan reminded him, "So did Mimi and you…and by the way, where is Jason these days?"

"Umm, we kinda lost touch after high school."

"I see," Jan nodded, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Philip smiled.

"Here you go," Jan smiled as she handed Philip his tea and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Thanks," Philip returned the expression and took the tea in his hands, "Remember Chloe Lane?"

"Yeah," Jan laughed at her memories of putting Ghoul-girl through torture, "We made that girls life a living hell."

"Yeah," Philip thought about the memorial service that Brady had for Chloe, "Did you hear about…"

"Yeah," Jan knew that he was going to ask her if she knew about Chloe's death, "Mimi told me."

"Mimi?!" Philip wondered why Mimi would tell Jan anything.

"It was kind of just small talk for enemies," Jan read his mind. Philip nodded in understanding.

"Has Shawn fallen in love with you?" Philip asked.

"No," Jan sighed, "I don't think that he ever will. I mean, I don't even know how in love with him I am anymore. I think that I just need to listen to Nicole and accept the face that he doesn't love me." Jan's eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

"Nicole?" Philip looked at Jan, "Nicole knows?!"

"Um…" Jan was seeking nothing more than an escape, "Yeah, Nicole Spears, my Aunt Nicole! Yeah, I talk to her on the phone every now and then." Philip nodded, though he didn't believe her.

"Have you fallen in love with Belle?" Jan asked Philip, she knew that he had…she'd watched them almost make love several times.

"I…"

"You don't have to say it," Jan smiled, "I know that you have. I've been…um…watching you."

"WHAT?!" Philip suddenly became furious, "I should call the police right now!"

"Philip!" Jan stood up, "What's your problem?"

"You've seen Belle and me…"

"Almost doing the nasty?" Jan asked, "Yeah I've seen it."

"You ARE psycho," Philip scowled and began walking away.

"Philip, I'm sorry!" Jan shouted, "I never meant for you to find out!"

"You are sick Jan," Philip told her, "A sick, slutty, bitch." Jan's heart sank to her stomach. She was actually starting to like Philip.

"Philip…"

"I'm out of here," Philip started to open the door but Jan ran over, and before either one of them knew what was happening, they found themselves kissing.

"What was that?!" Philip demanded as he broke free of the kiss.

"I….I'm sorry," Jan sighed, "I don't know what came over me. I…" Philip plunged in for another kiss. After breaking free from the second kiss, Philip smiled at Jan.

"What's wrong with us?!"

"I have no idea," Jan was so confused, "But I know that I'm NOT in love with Shawn anymore.

"Who are you in love with?"

"Maybe you can figure that out," Jan smiled as she embraced Philip and then kissed him. The two sat back down on the couch—Jan in Philip's lap. Philip cradled her head and held her tight.

"Wait," Jan got up, "There's something I have to do." Philip watched as Jan walked off.

Jan entered Shawn's Love Cage.

"Jan, wait," Belle pleaded, "Don't let this night end yet!" Jan shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Shawn," She said, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I was crazy, and maybe I still am…but, now I think that I have someone to work towards true love with. I see how happy Belle makes you…and even though I've only known him for one night, I think that Philip Kiriakis could make me that happy."

"Philip KIRIAKIS?!" Belle couldn't believe it.

"Hard to believe isn't it," Jan smiled.

"I understand, Jan," Shawn nodded, "I promise not to tell anyone about this."

"So do I," Belle said. With a recollection of everything that had happened over the summer, Jan gladly released Shawn and Belle from her home.

"You did the right thing," Philip told Jan.

"I know," Jan nodded, "But there's something that I should tell you."

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"What?!"

"I know I do," Jan said, "I love you, Philip Kiriakis."

"And I love you," Philip said, "I LOVE you, Jan Spears."


End file.
